I Like You
by Atsuko-san
Summary: I Like You. The three simply words Tsuna could not muster the courage to say to Hibari, since all his other attempts to confess failed. Finally he confesses but thing is...Tsuna doesn't confess to Hibari, he confesses to a whole different person other than the Skylark!
1. I Like You!

**Uwah,...o.o been so long since I've been on here. So sorry for not being active ^^; Major writing block -cant think- But when i did I came up with this story instead of a new chapter for my other story T3T Gomen~ But any way I hope you like this story! I thought it would be funto write a story where Tsuna has a crush on Hibari. -Teehee- Anyway before getting on with the story, anyone want to guess as to whom Tsuna confessed too instead of Hibari? XD If you want to know you'll have to read all the way to the end! Then you will find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not KHR -Tamaki corner-**

**Warnings: OOC (I think), spelling and grammar errors (Sorry if it sucks .)**

**~I Hope You Enjoy~**

* * *

I Like You.

The phrase of confession. Well more like the three simply words of confession.

For some, this phrase comes naturally to say to the person they like. For others it feels as if its the end of the world when trying to say those three words. Tsuna is one of those others.

Everytime trying to say that phrase to Hibari is pure toture for the small brunette. Why? Simply Tsuna recalled the last time he tried to confess to Hibari, but symptoms of nervousness appeared; throat drying up to a point where he could not even make a small sound, sweating of the palms, fidgeting, playing with the hem of his shirt and the last symptom which drove Tsuna mad was the unbearable pounding heartbeat in his chest.

The slightest gaze at the perfect would send his heart racing, but not like this when he tried to confess. Gently, he placed a hand on his chest, feeling as if his heart will jump out of his chest. _Breathe. Inhale. Exhale._

Once the brunette got his heart rate at a steady pace, he was finally able to face Hibari. That's right, Tsuna is going to confess _again_ after all the failed attempts.

Upon seeing his upperclassman just two feet in front of him, made his heart race again. Oh how so he hated the way Hibari made his heart race, but it was a pleasurable hatred. Honey colored orbs met Obisian orbs. Freaking out from just the simply gaze, Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, head dropping downwards as he felt Hibari's gaze burn through him.

_'W-What should I do...he's starting at me'_ For the brunette that was not a bad thing. In fact it made Tsuna feel like he was on cloud nine, major plus in his book since the God of Hotness, Hibari, was staring at him.

"U-Um...H-Hibari-san" Tsuna began as his face slowly started to heat up with a blush. "T-Thanks for meeting me a-again" It's true, at first it would surprise Tsuna that Hibari would show up at their usually spot- at the vending machines- because Hibari was the type that would never agree on coming, not matter how hard you tried to beg him. Unless you wanted a tonfa to the head. That's what confused Tsuna, the perfect did not bite him too death. On a basic notice the perfect wouldn't hesitate to bite something that was alive, moving and breathing. But it's Tsuna's fault for looking like a cute rabbit in distress, and all of you know Hibari has a weak spot for cute animals.

_'I thought he was sick at first'_ Tsuna thought.

Wrong, the brunette is totally wrong, the reason on why Hibari would show up is because the Skylark found it amusing that the Vongola was trying to confess to him. Yes, Hibari knew all along that Tsuna was trying to confess to him, all he had to due was follow the simply signs on nervousness. Stuttering, but this was normal for Tsuna, since he was the timid, meek herbivore in Hibari's eyes.

Hibari always thought the reason for Tsuna's stuttering was because of his 'I-will-fucking-bite-you-all-too-death-if-you-dare-oppose-me' aura. That was part of it, but the other part of it was that Tsuna could not speak out the words 'I Like You' if he tried he would end up stuttering 'I-I-I' or bite his tongue in the process of forming the word 'Like'.

"Just be quick with whatever you want tell me, Herbivore" Hibari spoke, as he folded his arms over his chest. The sudden tone of the perfect's voice sent Tsuna's face to blow up in red.

_'O-Oh man...My face'_ He mentally squeaks.

Taking another breathe, as his hands played with the hem of his school uniform- Nervousness sign number four.

"I...um...I"

_'Impressive...he can actually form the word 'I' without stuttering'_ Hibari thought to himself as he continued to watching the brunette fail all out _again _with his confession. _'This is going nowhere'_ With a quiet turn of his heel, the perfect left Tsuna all alone at the vending machines! Jerk.

Tsuna being his no good self was oblivious to the fact that Hibari left him as a new teen walked up to him, well more like the vending machine next to him. This new teen made a smart ass comment to Tsuna, which the brunette did not process since his mind was jumble with the fear of getting bit too death or worse in Tsuna's case..rejection.

Tsuna bit his lip but then suddenly blurted out "I..I like you! I really like y-you!" From that sudden action, Tsuna could hear the sound of coins hitting the tiled floor. _'H-Hibari-san must have gotten thirsty waiting for me to say something'_ The brunette thought as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the tiled floor. Catiously he raised his head, wondering if he was going to get smacked or not by a tonfa, but nothing came only the sight of a shocked very shocked upperclassman.

Tsuna's honey colored eyes widened to the size of saucer plates at who he just confessed to. This person was not Hibari, this person was none other than-

"M-Mochida-senpai!"

* * *

**XDD I bet no one thought it would be Mochida!**

**Anyway im sorry If it's too short, and too random :/ but I promise the next chapter will be longer (Hopefully). So tell me what you think!**

**Review please! Im hoping to maye get 7 review on this if not no new chapter -Tamaki corner-**


	2. Did A Guy Confess To You?

**Woo-hoo! I got three more reveiws then I wanted yay! -Happy dance- Anyway while I was typing this chapter I was debating whether or if there should be a love triangle or Hibari and Tsuna end up together and Mochida get's the crap beaten out of him ^^; But as I promised this chapter is longer!**

**Warnings: OOC (Mochida maybe?) Spelling and Grammar errors! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR if I did let's just say Tsuna wouldn't be able to walk for a week ^^**

**~I Hope You Enjoy!~**

* * *

_Xx__XxXxX_

_Tsuna's honey colored eyes widened to the size of saucer plates at who he just confessed to. This person was not Hibari, this person was none other than-_

_"M-Mochida-senpai!"_

_XxXxXxX_

* * *

This was not happening, no way right? How in the Hell could this be happening! After the little accidental stage of confession Tsuna displayed in front of Mochida, the two were engulfed in a very dense awkward silence. The brunette just watched the upperclassmen with wide eyes, hoping- no praying that the older teen would not start laughing. At that sudden thought Tsuna turned red in embarrassment, but Mochida took the blush in the wrong way.

"J-Just what the hell are you saying! Sawada!" Mochida yelled, unaware of the oh-so light pink blush on filling his cheeks. Sure, Mochida has had a lot of girls confess to him, but not like this, a guy- to be more specific Tsuna, the one who is useless at everything he does just bursted out his affection for him, randomly out of the blue.

"Do you realize how bad you can ruin my reputation! What if someone heard you damn it!" Mochida growels at the brunette, who just cowardly flinches and takes a few steps back. "I-I'm sorry"

"Damn right you'll be sorry!"

"B-But nobody is in the hall, b-besides us" Tsuna points out, getting Mochida to look up the hall then down it. He's right. But Mochida could have sworn, Hibari walked past him a couple of minutes ago, luckily he survived without getting bitten. Wait, Hibari? Sure enough if the Skylark was patrolling the halls he would have bitten the brunette too death, but there are no bruise, cuts, wounds visible on the small brunette. Normally, Hibari would bite anyone to death if they were wondering the halls, but Mochida had a excuse. A hall pass. The one thing Mochida did not see Tsuna had on him, this caused him to grow suspicious.

"Oi, Sawada" Mochida grunts, causing the brunette to jump slightly.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna blinks.

"How in the hell are you still alive?" This caused Tsuna to give Mochida a questionable look. "W-What do you mean by that?" He asked. "Well you know, I saw Hibari walk past me not so long ago" Mochida utters, placing his hands behind his head, eyeing the brunette still. "W-What about H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna smiled, nervously.

"Hibari doesn't hesitate to bite people to death who are wondering around. Right?" Tsuna nodded in agreement "So why are you not bloody and crying out in pain?"

"I-I talked him out of it" Tsuna untruthfully said.

Mochida nearly fell flat on his face when he heard that pathetic excuse of a lie. _'Moron...he's a total moron'_ Mochida thought with a slight sweat drop.

"Has anyone told you, you really suck at lying?" The upperclassmen scoffs with a smirk, Tsuna nods. "So tell me...why he really didn't bite you too death?" A smug smirk curling on Mochida's lips.

Tsuna opened his mouth to stutter something random, but the sound of the bell echoed through the hall ways. _'Yes! Saved by the bell'_ Tsuna mentally cheered and turned on his heel and ran down the hall.

"Oi!" Mochida growels only to get a wave and a 'See you later, Mochida-senpai!' from the brunette. "Moron" Mochida scoffs once again and heads off to class.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Using the palm of his hand as a pillow, Mochida listens to the teachers lecture, but more of his attention was on the earlier event that happened in the hall with Sawada. All that ran through his mind were those three words _'I Like you'_ and the blush gracing Tsuna's cheeks. Sure, it wasn't usually for Tsuna to confess to someone, since he did not seem like the type to confess, he seemed more of the type to get confessed to.

_'Wonder if Sawada has ever been confessed too?'_ Mochida wonders, but then mentally slap himself for thinking like that. _'Why the hell am I_ _so interested in if Sawada got confessed to or not!'_ He rolled his eyes, wanting to get off this damn subject of confession, but he could not which aggravated him to a point where he yelled out "Damn it!" getting the hole classes attention, especailly the teachers. "Mochida, Is there something wrong?" The older man asked, as he adjusted his glasses more properly.

"No not at all" Mochida informed, getting a sharp nod from the man "Well then if there is nothing wrong, I would to continue now" And so the older man did.

After the long, boring, tortuous lecture the students were given a 5 minute break to do want ever they like. Mochida, did nothing but stare out the window contemplating about Tsuna. He was deep into thought until one of his friends tapped his desk with a pencil. "What?" He questioned, with a crocked eyebrow. His friend gives him a toothy grin before asking the question "So what was that all about, dude?"

"What is what all about?" Mochida returns his attention outside the window as his friend laughed at what he said "Don't play dumb dude! What was with that whole 'Damn it' randomly in the middle of class?"

Mochida just shrugs as if it never even happened. "Were you thinking of something?" He grins "Why the hell should I tell you?" The dark haired teen scoffed. "You're really mean, you know that?" His friend sighed. "So I've been told" Mochida blankly answered.

"Dude? Are you sick or something? I've never seen you so out of it before!"

Again, Mochida shrugs. Maybe he is sick, or maybe it's the fact he can not get a ceratin brunette out of his head. "Ah-ha! I got it! A girl dumped you!" Mochida twitched and gave his friend a quick punch up side the head "Ow. Mochida-kun what was that all about" His friend pouted clutching his abused head. "A girl did not dump me" He sighs. "And don't use the damn suffix 'kun' with my name! It's strange when it comes out of a guys mouth!" That made Mochida think of how well it might sound if it came out of Tsuna's mouth.

_Mochida-kun!_

Mochida's eyes widened, did he really just image Tsuna with a smiling face saying his name with the suffix 'kun' instead of 'senpai'. Mochida couldn't take it, he face plants onto his desk, startling his dear friend "H-Hiii! Mochida, you alright?" He asked as he heard an agitated 'Peachy' come from his friend.

The dark haired teen lifts his head up slightly and looks at his friend "Really dude, what the hell is up with you?" He laughs, lightly. "Hey, what should I do if a guy confessed to me?" Mochida asks, getting a very unreadable look from his friend "Did some guy confess to you?"

"No" Lies "I'm curious on what I should do if one confessed to me" He states, watching his friend tap his chin with a finger. "Depends on what kind of kind of guy confessed to you"

"Just what the hell you mean?" Mochida questioned "You see-" His friend pulls out a chart of the different type of guys there were in percentages. "Gah! Why the hell do you have that!" Mochida gaped, looking at his friend like he was an idiot. "Do you want me to tell you how to deal with a confession from a guy?" His friend said in a deadpanned tone. Mochida nodded. "Good as you can see by the chart more then half of it is taken up by good-looking guys, then it goes to the people that are like Hibari-san, then the cute girl-type of guys, like Dame-Tsuna" His friends states, pointing to each setion of the chart.

"You think Sawada is cute like a damn girl?"

His friend nodded "In fact if he didn't have that whole 'no-good' aura to him and more of the aura of Kyoko-chan I would so ask him out" He grins, but this got another punch to the head by Mochida "Get on with it" He growels.

"Reject the confession from good-looking guys and types like Hibari-san, got it? Since in the end the will probably out stage you" His friend sighs. "But as for the cute girl-type of guys like Sawada, it depends on wether or not you have feeling for them" He states "And if you do, you wouldn't hesitate to say no" He grins.

"So let's say a cute girl-type of guy asks me out what should I do?" Mochida asks "Simply, just wait and see if you have the same feeling for them" Hsi friend answers.

Mochida takes his head off the desk, only to face palnt back into it again "G-Gah! M-Mochida!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna wanted to beyond die right now, since he didn't confess to Hibari but to that kendo loving, Kyoko hugging bastard Mochida! The brunette perks up slightly though, did Hibari do it on purpose, the whole leaving the situation and replacing themselves with a new person. No, no, Hibari is not that mean, but then Tsuna takes that back.

_'M-Maybe I should go talk to H-Hibari-san and ask him why he left'_ Tsuna thought, then nodded _'After classes are over I'll go ask him'_ With a smile on his face, Tsuna turns his attention to the teacher, who was explaining the properties of solving equations.

Lucky for Tsuna the classes seemed to come and go in a flash. "Jyudaime! Let's go home!" His loyal right hand man proclaimed "A-Ah I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, I have to go do something but you and Yamamoto can go on a head with out me" Tsuna smiles. "But Jyuudaime! I refuse to walk home with this baseball idiot!" The bomber snaps, pointing at a smiling Yamamoto. "P-Please" Tsuna begged, giving Gokudera the best puppy dog face ever. Gokudera felt his cheeks heat up "F-Fine only since you asked me" Gokudera huffs, crossing his over his chest. "T-Thank a lot, I'll see you guys tomorrow then"

"See ya, Tsuna" Yamamoto waved, as Tsuna grabbed his bag and headed off to the reception room.

As the brunette nears the reception room, he starts to grow nervous. _'W-What should I ask him? I can't be all like 'Hibari-san why did you_ _leave! It's all your fault since I confessed to Mochida-senpai instead of you!' No that surely will get me bitten to death'_ Tsuna mentally sighed and stops in front of the reception room.

Tsuna ruffles his hair, in the process of thinking what to say to the Skylark 'O_h man! This is to hard'_ Tsuna crouches down still ruffing his hair and still in front of the door of the reception room. Unaware of the reception room door sliding open, Tsuna felt someone trip over him _'G-Gah...please don't let that be Hibari-san...P-Please don't be Hibari-san'_ Turning his head slightly to get a better looking point at who he tripped. Since the man's face was plastered to the floor, the brunette hesitately crawled over to the body and softly poked the man's shoulder.

A muffled groan emmitted from the body "U-Um, are you alright?" Tsuna asks, nervously. The man on the floor pushed himself up to a sitting postion on his knees. "K-Kusakabe-san!" The brunette squeaks. "Oh, Sawada-san hello" Kusakabe greets as he rubbed his nose. "I-I'm sorry" Tsuna sweat drops.

"It's fine" Kusakabe waves it off "By the way Sawada-san, why were you crouched down in front of the reception room door? Did you have a stomach ache?" Tsuna shakes his head "I-I was wondering If Hibari-san was here"

"Ah, Kyo-san is in a meeting with several of the faculty members" Kusakabe informs "Oh" There was a lingering sadness in that 'oh'

"Why don't you have a seat and wait for Kyo-san, he probably will be back in 20 minutes" Kusakabe states, hosting himself up then the brunette "B-But won't you get in trouble with Hibari-san?" Tsuna asks "I'll just tell him it was urgent, now if you'll excuse me I Have to go make my rounds" With this the older classman left.

Tsuna catiously walked into the reception, waiting to see if someone or something would pop out of no where a scare the living hell out of him. The brunette made his way to the plush leather sofa.

Tsuna flopped down into a laying position on the sof, cuddling his bag to his chest. Before he even knew it, he had fallen alseep!

Hibari streched to uncramp his muscles, this 20 minute meeting turned into a 55 minute meeting which just pissed him off. If the metting was supposed to last 20 minutes it should have._ 'But...then again it's those damn herbivores fault...they stutter to much'_ Hibari thought but stopped. Stutter. And instintly the image of Tsuna trying to say out the phrase came to mind. The Skylark shook it off as if it was nothing and started for the reception room.

As Hibari entered the reception room, he heard it. A soft, light breathing. _'Did that herbivore Kusakabe fall asleep in here?'_ Hibari mentally groweld, taking out his tonfa's ready to beat his vice chairmen to a bloody pulp. But instead of seeing his subordinate, he saw the tiny, meek herbivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

TBC!

* * *

**Bad? Right bleh, but I hope you guys liked it anyway XD I'm hoping for another 7 reveiws on this chapter please? -puppy dog eyes- If not I'll be in -Tamaki corner- until I get them! ;3 Review**

**So for now, Sayonara my dear, lovely reviewers!**


	3. Bite Marks

**Hello! Sorry for the late update T_T To be honest I could only think of 2 chapters for the story, but now I came up with this chapter~~ To me long enough. Now let's begin the story! **

**Discalimer: I do not own KHR!**

**Warnings: OOC, spelling and grammar errors.**

**~I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

_As Hibari entered the reception room, he heard it. A soft, light breathing. 'Did that herbivore Kusakabe fall asleep in here?' Hibari mentally groweld, taking out his tonfa's ready to beat his vice chairmen to a bloody pulp. But instead of seeing his subordinate, he say the tiny, meek herbivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi._

* * *

Hibari wasn't shocked, he was actually pretty curious at why Tsuna is sleeping on the sofa in the reception room. Moving around the couch, Hibari crouched down by the sleeping brunette, but stopped at how angelic Tsuna's sleeping face was. Hibari was tempted, very tempted to touch the sleeping boys face. This made him growel slightly, has he started to develop a new found feeling for this meek herbivore? And that answer is left undecided.

Placing his hands on either side of the small boy's head, Hibari trapped the brunette underneath him. The Skylark watched for any signs of movement. Eyes scanning over Tsuna's face to see if his angelic face expression changed. It did not. Which to Hibari's surprise made him somewhat happy.

Hibari leaned down, closing in on the gently skin of the brunette. Just as Hibari was about to place his lips against the cheek of the brunette, he opened his mouth and bit down on the soft cheek. The Skylark did not let go until he heard an 'OW!' come from the brunette underneath him.

Tsuna whimpered as he gingerly rubbbed his bruising cheek, but stopped as a figure caught the corner of his eye. Carefully the brunette slowly turned his head, letting out a soft 'eep' at to who he was face to face with.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Hey."

The two just stared at each other, like it was a never ending blinking contest. Tsuna could not help but let his cheeks grow a soft red as he continued to stare at the handsome teen that was topping him.

This action broke when Hibari spoke.

"Just what are you doing?"

Tsuna blinked, but then replies "I-I should be asking you that...Since your on top of me" Those three words made Tsuna face just explode into a dark red.

Hibari smirked "Alright...I'll give you that one, Herbivore" And pushed himself away from the brunette, letting Tsuna sit up.

Tsuna could not think straight, first he was asleep, then he woke up to a pain in his cheek- That's right! His cheek. Again, the brunette rubbed his bitten cheek.

"I'm impressed" Reaching out, Hibari took a hold of Tsuna's chin, looking at his work of art. "It's already bruising" The tone in the Skylark's voice seemed to have hints of happiness to it. Tsuna was confused now. _'D-Did he just sound happy? No..No Happy and Hibari-san do not mix'_

"W-Wah! H-Hibari-san did you bite me?" Tsuna squeaked. Right now, he felt like a very giddy school girl. Why you may ask? It may be strange but bitting could be a sign of affection, depending on how you think about it.

Another smirk.

_'Should I take that as a yes?'_

"You better hide it to tomorrow, if you don't-" Hibari leaned in, lips brushing against Tsuna's ear, making him shiver in delight. "-I will personally find you an give you another one. But it will be a surprise as in where I will bite you next" The cold, sexy tone of Hibari's voice made it hard for Tsuna not to blush.

A hand ran down the brunette's neck, making Tsuna tense up. "Who knows...Maybe I will bite you right here" Tsuna shivered again, when Hibari found one of his sensitive spots on his neck. The Skylark was pleased at the brunette's reaction.

This was now unthinkable, Hibari wrapped an arm around Tsuna's petite waist, pulling him closer causing their forehead's to touch. "H-Hibari-san?" Now all the signs of nervousness were flowing through the brunette's body.

"I'll tell you this once, Sawada Tsunayoshi-" _'H-He actually said my name!'_ Oh how this sent Tsuna in a trance and only could listen to the upperclassman. "-I will literally bite you to death, if you fail to cover up my bite mark" With this Hibari let go of the brunette, and left the room.

A soft smile, gently placed itself on Tsuna's face. He wasn't happy about the bite mark. Hell, it's going to be toture to explain the wound to Reborn. The thing- well two things, one that Hibari gave him a hug -sort of- and that he said Tsuna's full name.

* * *

"Later" Mochida waved, as he walked out of the locker room after finishing up with his kendo practice. All the dark haired teen could thing aout was Tsuna. Mochida could feel his cheeks warm about, which made him twitched. _'I do NOT like Sawada!'_ He reminded himself. All through out the day he was saying this after his friend told him _'Simply, just wait and see if you have the same feelings for them'_ The truth is the whole 'I do not like Sawada' thought was not working. It amazed Mochida, that he could even continue for the rest of the day.

Mochida left eye twitched in annoyance, all he wants to do is forget those three words Tsuna told him, but he could not. He let out a agitated sigh, but stopped seeing Tsuna exit the school.

_'Sawada doesn't have any after school actives, does he?'_

Curiosity, got the better of him and Mochida made his way to the brunette. "Hey" He called out, startling Tsuna. _'Gah! What the hell am I doing?'_

Tsuna turned his head, to find Mochida staring down at him. "H-Hello Mochida-senpai" Tsuna greeted with a smile, but stopped feeling the pain in his cheek.

"What happened" Mochida questioined, pointing to his cheek. Oh great, there is possible no way in hell on how to explain this bite mark, especially to Mochida.

Without thinking, Tsuna mumbled out "H-Hibari-san" And avoided all eye contact with Mochida, knowing he would laugh at him.

Mochida, was shocked for the second time today! First Tsuna confessed to him, now Hibari is biting him. Like Tsuna Mochida wasn't thinking, he grabbed the brunette's chin, tilting his head sideways, seeing a nice spot where it would be as clear as day and bit down.

Tsuna's honey colored eyes widened, but tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes, from the pain. Sure, he was asleep when Hibari did it, but Tsuna is a very heavy sleeping and he has had worst to wake him up, just ask Reborn.

"I-It hurts...please s-stop" Tsuna whimpered, clutching onto Mochida's shirt. The upperclassman snapped out of it and pulled away, seeing the bite mark on the neck and the almost crying brunette.

_'What the hell did I just do?'_ Mochida thought, watching if the brunette would cry and yes he did. "M-Mean...your so mean. W-Why did you do that, Mochida-senpai?" The brunette sobbed, which made Mochida freak out.

"Crap! I'm sorry, Sawada! I wasn't thinking" Mochida rambled, trying to hide the fact that he had a jealous moment. "Y-Your scaring me" Tsuna sobbed. Mochida bit his bottom lip, trying to find out a way to calm the brunette down and he did. Gently, the upperclassman embraced Tsuna in a warm hug, which got Tsuna to stop his sobbing and blink several times at this sudden dispaly of an action.

Tsuna hid his face, in Mochida's chest, knowing he was blushing. For the second time today, he got hugged by a handsome guy.

"Am I interrupting something?" Oh how this cold, yet sexy tone startled Mochida and scared the living hell out of Tsuna. Mochida turned his head to the side and saw no one other then Hibari.

* * *

**Bleh, bad isn't? Sorry if it's short too ;3; But oh well I hope you guys like it, oh Poor, poor Tsuna got bitten twice in one day! So anyone want to know what happens next? Hmm, so I want now 8 reviews on this chapter (since last chapter I got 13) Which made me happy! Reviews make Atsuko-san happy, please review my lovely's! Until next time! Buh-Bye ;)**


	4. Big Brother Giotto

**Woohoo, so here I am again! Teehee. It took me an forever to think of this chapter, it took me a considerable amount of time debating whether or not should there be a fight ^^;. I got my reviews too that's a plus. Oh wait one more thing! Should I make Alaude-san, Kyo-chan's older brother in this story. I would love to know what you guys want/think. =^_^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Warnings: OOC (Maybe) Swearing, Spelling and Grammar errors, violence too but not for long, Lol OwO**

**~I Hope You Enjoy~**

* * *

_XxXxXxX_

_"Am I interrupting something?" Oh how this cold, yet sexy tone startled Mochida and scared the living hell out of Tsuna. Mochida turned his head to the side and saw no one other then Hibari._

_XxXxXxX_

* * *

Tsuna felt as if he was the poor girlfriend getting caught cheating on her boyfriend. But Hibari isn't Tsuna's boyfriend, neither is Mochida so why would the brunette think like this? Simply, Tsuna felt as if he cheated on Hibari with the whole biting situation, since the high and mighty Mochida decided it would be best if Tsuna got a nice, now bruising bite mark on his neck. Lovely really, getting bit twice in the same day and having the spots bit are probably the two most complicated ones to explain what has happened and to hide. As Tsuna was contemplating how to explain the bite marks to Reborn and his mom, he felt Mochida release his grasp from him and turn, full attention now on the perfect.

"If I say no?" Mochida uttered, keeping his glare straight forward, showing the perfect he will not back down. A glint of metal shined, as the setting sun reflected it's light off of the perfect's unconcealed tonfa's, Hibari's lips twitched up into a slight smirk "I'm going to enjoy carving you up until your flesh and blood is indistinguishable from each other" Oh, how this made Tsuna cringe fully, imaging the site of that made him sick to his stomach. "Don't get to cocky, Hibari, you'll surely lose with that high and mighty attitude of yours" Mochida scoffed, pulling out his Katana from the bag that slung over his shoulder. Normally, Tsuna would see Mochida with a kendo stick, but not this, that sword that was still in it's seath was a real, deadly weapon that could hack anyone into tiny, bite size peices if you wanted to do that.

"Oh? What's this..Instead of a sad, pathetic branch from a tree you call a kendo stick...you acutally have a fully operational weapon to be use at your own whim. Impressive." A vein throbbed in annoyance on the side of Mochida's head, he didn't know if either Hibari was praising him, which would likely not happen or if the perfect was getting him worked up, so he would lose all concentration on the soon-to-be-fight. Hibari smirked seeing the vein twitch, he was successfully annoying the hell out of the dark haired herbivore, naturally Hibari wouldn't annoying the hell out of people, but in Mochida's case he was an acception to that rule.

Slowly, the two started to move in a circle, keeping their glares locked on one another, weapons did not move from their positions. Mochida knew if he was going to unseath his sword, Hibari would take that as an oppurtunity and strike, Mochida couldn't allow that and besides his little crush was watching him and Hibari go at it. The circling seemed like it lasted an eternity, that's at least how it feels for Tsuna, but what didn't make sense to the brunette was why didn't one of the two strike first? In fights like these, Hibari wouldn't dare to hesitate to strike first, so why is he hesitating now? Maybe he's just intimidating Mochida, sizing him up so later he will be cut down.

Now, Hibari was the first to strike. Mochida was caught off gaurd at how fast Hibari was, he seemed to disappear into thin air. "W-Where did Hibari-san go?" Tsuna blinked, looking around in all direction, wondering if Hibari would fall out of the sky. Feeling a hand upon the side of his head, Mochida realized Hibari was beside him the whole time, instead of in front. The force from that side attack, felt as if Mochida got hit by a tonfa, but he did not, it was a simply strike to the head, which sent Mochida flying into a supply shack for where the gym equtiment was stored. Tsuna place both hands over his mouth, in pure shock. He had no idea Hibari could send someone flying with his hand rather than his tonfa.

Mochida, sprawled out on a bunch on mats, trying to regain him composer but failed. He's been hit in head many times with a kendo stick, but he was wearing a helmet at those times. Lightly, he touched the place Hibari hit him, he could feel swelling and a bit of blood. '_Oh that's just fucking peachy'_ Mochida hopped up from his position and strolled towards the two. "W-Wah, Mochida-senpai...Are you alright?" Tsuna asked, concern written all over his tone. "Fine, it's only a slight bump" Mochida sighed, rubbing his head to ease the growing head ache. "H-How can you say that when you're bleeding?" Mochida shrugged, which caused Tsuna to sweat drop.

"Amazing, normally people don't have the will to get back up after they got hit by a Yokomen'uchi" Hibari smirked, obivously entertained at Mochida's actions. "What the hell is a Yoko-whatever the hell you called it" Basically Mochida was dumbfounded, he's never even heard of an attack like that before. Hell does such an attack even exsist?

"Looks like I have to explain it to you herbivore" Hibari sighed, holding his hand out in front of him in, showing Mochida his palm. "Yokomen'uchi...translates out to 'Side-of-the-head-strike' which is a diagonal knifehand strike to the oppents side of the head or neck" Hibari explained, deadpanned but that deadpanned expression broke into a malicious smirk.

_'Just fucking fantastic, now this guy is going to kick my ass with the use of only one of his hands'_

The two upperclassmen ended up walking closer to each other, invading each other's personal bubble space. But this is a good opening, the two were startled by a small, delicate hand resting on both of one of their cheeks. Confused, the two looked down at the owner of these hands, there they saw Tsuna with his eyebrows furrowed upward in concern, looking softly at the two. _Doki-Doki._ Hibari and Mochida nearly died from that sound.

"You two..." There was a sigh "S-Shouldn't kill each other over a bite mark" The two older teens felt like puppies, being scolded by their master. Both, gave a 'tch', a scoff, then turned their backs to each other. The brunette had to sweat drop at his senpai's action, those two were really something. "Blame that bastard, Sawada" Mochida scoffed, using his thumb to point at Hibari, who merely sighed in response.

"Me? Why should I be blamed, Herbivore? You're the one who had to bite Tsunayoshi"

"Huh? Bastard! I did no such fucking thing!" Mochida fumed, turning around, hoping to give Hibari the finger. By this time, the two were making eye contact again. "Oh really now, Herbiovre?" Hibari raised an eyebrow "Then explain this" Hibari reached out for Tsuna, making the brunette flinch, but went for his collar instead, moving the fabric out of the way of the bite mark on the neck. How was Mochida going to explain that anyway? He just can't say 'because I'm jealous' but his aurora did that for him anyway. "Let me guess you did it out of pure jealousy?" Hibari smirked, hitting it dead on the mark then, placed a hand on Tsuna's bitten cheek and kissed the unbitten one.

Red. Not a simply red, but a holy crap, nice bright strawberry red had made it's entrance onto Tsuna's cheeks. Oh how this pissed off Mochida, yet impressed him. He wished he was hat daring to kiss Tsuna randomly at will. Then, a sudden idea hit him, he grabbed Tsuna's wrist, pulling him away from Hibari -which got the Skylark to growel in annoyance- and wrapped his arms around Tsuna, hands way to close to his butt, for Hibari's comfort.

"Let me kiss it better, Sawada?" Mochida asked, giving a sudden 'kicked puppy dog' look at Tsuna. Oh, how that got Tsuna good, especially that bright red blush which brightened even more, which Mochida and Hibari thought couldn't get brighter. To tell you the truth, the blush made Tsuna look like a christmas tree light, but a cute one.

Taking that as a yes, Mochida leaned in, locking on the bite mark on Tsuna's neck, giving it small, delicate butterfly kisses. Tsuna twitched at the contact of Mochida's cool lips on his warm skin,  
it wasn't a bad twitch, more of a tingly feeling. Hibari grabbed Tsuna by his shoulders, pulling him back into his chest, but in the process Mochida quickly grabbed Tsuna's wrists. "Let go, Herbivore" Hibari growled, glaring daggers at Mochida.

"No way in hell, bastard. You let go first" In a low grating voice, Mochida matched Hibari's glare, pulling Tsuna forward.

"In your dreams, Herbivore" Hibari scoffed, pulling Tsuna back. Basically, this has now turned into an all out tug-of-war with Tsuna as the rope. The brunette swore he was getting motion sick from getting pulled back and forth in rough, sharp movements.

"W-Wait you two...please stop I'm getting dizzy" Tsuna mumbled faintly, feeling as if he was either going to pass out or throw up. Now, this stopped the two older teens and looked down at the slightly pale brunette. The two mumbled an incoherent word, Tsuna couldn't make out but gave up trying to figure out what the two said. Breathing, Tsuna sucked in the oxygen to calm down his dizziness. That all stopped when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "E-Excuse me" Tsuna responded, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a maroon red colored flip phone, with a charm of a small white little bunny sleepy on a cloud of white fluff. "H-Hello?" Tsuna began.

_[Tsu! Where are you! Mom and I are worried as hell!]_

"H-Hi...Giotto-nii" Tsuna greeted, cheerfully. On the other side of the phone Giotto twitched, knowing excactly what his brother was going to do.

_[Don't give me that 'Hi Giotto-nii' I know where this is going!]_

_'He saw throw me' _Tsuna mentally sweat dropped.

"B-But Giotto-nii" Tsuna pouted, pyshically and in his tone, which got the older blonde but the blonde could not cave in right now, while he was scolding his brother, he would grow too soft and cave in.

_[No buts, Tsu. Come ho- Hey! Daemon! Give that back!]_ Giotto yelled, as he was wrestling Daemon for his phone back, but Daemon easily won and sat on Giotto with a smirk upon his face. "Gio...You shouldn't call random people while were in middle of a project" Daemon playfully scolded the blonde, who just struggled underneith him. "Give it back, besides Tsu is not a random person!" Giotto glared at him.

Tsuna sweat dropped to the commotion over the phone, hearing Giotto yelled at Daemon to get off of him, Daemon's demonic laughter and someone swearing at Daemon.

_[Sorry Tsu, Daemon is just being an ass] _Tsuna heared in the backround 'Gio-chan, you're so mean!~' that made him sweat drop at his brother's new nick name. _[__Anyway, get your butt home before Reborn-san comes home from the bar]_

"W-Why's Reborn at the bar?" Tsuna asked, not knowing that Reborn was actually in his adult for rather then his baby form. _[I'm not sure on that really, I think it's one of his comrades birthday] _Tsuna was weighing the options, stay here with the boy he liked or go home to a sadist Daemon and Reborn- after he comes home from the bar-. No matter how much he wanted the first option, he had to go with the second option. "F-Fine, I'll be home in a bit" Tsuna exclaimed, with a sigh. _[Want me to come get you?]_ The blonde asked, shoving Daemon away with his foot. "N-No need" Tsuna shook his head "I'll be fine" He smiled. _[But!-]_ Giotto was cut off by a 'Goodye Nii-san' from Tsuna.

The brunette sighed again, and placed his phone in his pocket and looked at Mochida and Hibari, who seemed amused. This. Scared. Tsuna. "W-What's up?" The brunette asked, looking from Mochida to Hibari. "I never knew you took such a liking to girly things, Sawada" Mochida chuckled with a toothy grin spread acrossed his face. The brunette did not get it, he looked at Hibari, who just shook his head and pointed at Tsuna's pocket "The herbivore means your phone, Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna had to process it for a bit, then blushed "O-Oh come on! D-Dino was the one who got it for me!" He squeaked "H-He said something about how it relfected my looks, what every that means" Oh this really got Mochida to let out a full blown laugh, as Hibari chuckled softly in his hand. "W-What's so funny?" Tsuna questioned "The blonde is saying you resemble a girl" Hibari informed, getting an 'EH!' from Tsuna. "N-No way! How? P-People say I seem more like a bunny than a girl!" He squeaked

"That is also true" Mochida pointed out "You're not helping" Tsuna pouted, softly.

"W-Well, I must get going, see you two tomorrow" Tsuna mumbled, giving them a small wave and headed off home. "Hey, Herbivore" Tsuna stopped and turned around "Y-Yes?" He blinked "Fail to cover those bite marks and I will personal make sure you never want to get bitten again" Hibari smirked, seeing Tsuna reaction."I-I will, promise" The brunette nodded and contiuned home.

Mochida and Hibari gave each other a quick glare, then went off in their seperate ways. Tsuna froze a couple of blocks away from the school, eyes wide, how in the hell is he going to explain these bite marks to Giotto?

Oh. Shit.

* * *

**Bahaha! I hope you guys like this Chapter, even though it took me like forever to type it since I have my Birthday coming up~ (Damn all the planning)I've read and read this hopefully nothing is wrong and right now it's like 2:00 am Lol. -Sigh- But I got my reviews I wanted, which made me happy! XD I made Giotto, Tsuna's brother for the hell of it Oh yeah, Giotto is 18 a third year in highschool ^^ Just to let you all know. I hope I get 9 reviews on this? Please! If not I'll be in the Tamaki corner. T_T So for now, Sayanora, my dear readers~ Atsuko-san out!**


	5. Showing Big Brother the Bite Marks

**I am not dead! I swear I am not! O.O I've been so busy with school and finals and I had major writers block Dx. Luckily, I'm on my summer vacation now, so now I can treat you all to another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the story plot~**

**Warnings: Excuse any errors I make, OOC (hope not!), Tsuna is going to be slightly a sassy pants to Giotto in this chapter =^.^=**

**~I Hope You Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Mochida and Hibari gave each other a quick glare, and then went off in their separate ways. Tsuna froze a couple of blocks away from the school, eyes wide, how in the hell is he going to explains these bite marks to Giotto?**_

_**Oh. Shit.**_

_I like girls._

_I like boobs._

_I like Kyoko-chan!_

_I do not like boys._

_I do not like dicks._

_I do __**NOT **__like Sawada!_

On his way home from his recent episode with Hibari and Tsuna at school, Mochida kept repeating those phrases, hoping he would fall out of love with the brunette. He was clearly in denial about his true feelings for the younger teen.

'_Whenever I see him…my chest tighten, my heart rate speeds up and my cheeks become unbearably warm…Oh god! What the hell is wrong with me?!' _Mochida just stopped walking to crouch in an awkward squatting position as a cloud of gloom hung over his head.

_I'm not some giddy school girl. I am Mochida Kensuke! Captain of the Kendo team, proudly in love with Sasagawa Kyoko! No woman or dog will ruin my love for her! _Mochida mentally declared with clenched fists. The third year made a mental mistake, but oh well, more fun will come from this mistake. Mochida touched his lips, remembering that he gave Tsuna's several, small butterfly kisses on his neck. He face palmed, growling out some line of 'do not remember it, Kensuke…' The third year then continued on his way home.

**OxOxOxO**

Tsuna just wanted to disappear. Why? That's simple. The brunette, thinking he was being a stealth like ninja when he entered his home was completely caught by no other then his older brother Giotto! Now, he sits on the couch in shame, avoiding any eye contact with Giotto, as the older blonde sits across from him. Oh, why is Kami so cruel to him!?

"Tsunayoshi…" The brunette tensed, Giotto never used his full name only if he was in some serious shit and unfortunately the brunette was. The air around the two became so thick; Tsuna swore he could have cut it with a knife. The brunette remained silent, afraid of what the blonde may say.

"Look at me, Tsunayoshi" Giotto gritted out, his gaze burning a hole straight through Tsuna's head. The brunette shook his head, unable to speak a word. Oh, how he wished his mom would have caught him instead of Giotto. The blonde heaved a sigh, crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms over his chest before speaking again.

"You better be glad G and Daemon left before you came home, Tsunayoshi." Giotto said, still waiting for Tsuna to look up at him "Daemon would have teased the crap out of you, if he saw that disgusting bite mark on your cheek." Calling the bite mark disgusting would be like calling Hibari disgusting, right? That is what Tsuna's brain registered.

"I-It's not disgusting!" Tsuna head shot up so fast, his neck ended up cracking. The sudden statement from his younger brother caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"Why is that, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto purred darkly, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he maintained eye contact with the brunette.

"D-Don't want to tell…." Tsuna mumbled, turning his head away, finding the wall more interesting at the moment. Giotto felt a vein throb in his temple and that's when he lost control of his temper. Normally, Giotto is incredibly well with controlling his anger, but not in this situation. The blonde smacked the table so hard that it cracked where his fist made contact with the surface. The vase of flowers on the table tipped over, water flowing off the table top and onto the rug.

"Damn it, Tsunayoshi! Stop being such a brat and tell me how you acquired that freaking bite mark!" Giotto yelled, getting an unrecognizable stare from the brunette. That stare was a solid glare. Tsuna actually gathered enough courage to glare at his enraged brother! The brunette stood up from his sitting position from the couch and just let Giotto have it.

"I don't have to tell you, Nii-san! I don't come to you and bite off your head when you return home with hickies scattered all over your neck" Tsuna shot back. Giotto was dumbfounded and blushing; his cute little Tsu was actually talking back to him.

"What Alaude does is none of your concern, Tsunayoshi" Giotto growled "And I don't bite off your head!"

"If it's none of my c-concern, why are you so concerned about the bite mark H-Hibari-san gave me?!" Tsuna questioned "And right now, y-you seem like you're biting my head off pretty well!" The brunette was losing his calm. He noticed he was stuttering, which was a bad sign. Sooner or later he would just start to cry. He didn't like fighting with Giotto, but the blonde brought this on himself.

"So…Kyoya….Alaude's little brother gave you the bite mark?" Giotto twitched. The blonde had nothing against Hibari; it was just that it bugged him that Hibari was so care free about biting Tsuna's cheek. Guess the perfect did not care what other people thought.

"Are you going to bite off H-Hibari-san's head too?" Tsuna pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and in a manner of that like a child turned away from Giotto. The blonde heaved a sigh, stood up and embraced Tsuna in a warm hug.

"I'm not that stupid, Tsu. Kyoya would kick my ass if I tried any biting with him and besides Alaude is the jealous type" Giotto chuckled, getting Tsuna to look up at him. The blonde smiled down at his brother, Tsuna smiled back up at him. Argument over.

"Um…N-Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Does it bug you that H-Hibari-san bit me?" Tsuna asked.

"No, not really. Besides I was doing worse things at your age, Tsu" Giotto winked, letting go of the brunette to sit back down. The brunette sweat dropped, he had no idea Giotto was worse at his age. He would ask what the blonde meant, but he would rather save it for later. Tsuna moved back to sitting on the couch, facing Giotto. Right then, Tsuna remembered something.

"N-Nii-san…" Tsuna spoke.

"Nani?"

"I have another one, too" Tsuna pulled his uniform collar out of the way, showing the other bite mark on his neck.

"T-This is from Mochida…another third year in my school."

* * *

**Spare me please?! I'll give you cookies! Eh…no? Fine *pouts* I hope you all enjoyed it! Took my forever to write it ^_^ Anyway I want to at least have 10 or more reviews on this chapter. It will make me write faster and I won't be in the Tamaki corner at all then~ Review my pretties!**

**Atsuko-san out!**


End file.
